


In Somnia

by Enderwoah



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Manipulation, Gen, Mental Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo Is the Enderdragon's Son, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Somnia Ranboo, The Enderdragon Isn't a Nice Dragon, go check out that tag on twitter that's what this is based off of!!! :D, like actual dreams, not clay dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderwoah/pseuds/Enderwoah
Summary: It was after Ranboo was forced to stay asleep for hours (days) and had the most awful things done to him in the dream world and waking up to his dark bedroom with nothing but the phantom pains on his back and a thin blanket to comfort him --It was after that that Ranboo realized that he had to leave the End.---In which Ranboo can control dreams to a certain extent -- and also has to deal with his mother bugging him all the time while trying not to get killed in L'Manburg. Life is hard.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Everyone, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 369





	In Somnia

Ranboo was young when he found out the extent of his control over the dream world.

Coming from the End, being an Enderborne; it all gives him a certain skillfulness with dreams. Endermen can speak with each other through dreams, edit them to be whatever they want...when they aren't around their tyrannical ruler, their queen, the Enderdragon.

She, feared and respected by all Enderborne in all Three Realms, has complete control over their subject's dreams, using this control to keep her citizens in line. In the Nether and the Overworld, she has next to no power, but in the End, in her land, she plagues the Endermen with awful dreams of grim scenes and almost constant torment if they even have vague thoughts of any sort of rebellion to crush their spirits from the inside out.

Ranboo didn't particularly like how his mom goes about using her powers, but it's not like he could do anything about it. For although he may be her son, he was not except for the mental torture, because he needs to be kept in line as well -- perhaps even more than the normal Endermen, what with him being a hybrid and all.

Alas -- Ranboo doesn't exactly have the same sort of strength or tolerance for the nightly agony as his brethren, and they took far more of a toll on the poor child than anyone else in the End. As much as every single person in the Realm wanted to hate the young prince's entire being, they acknowledged that nobody else had it worse off when he jumped every time you called his name, or how certain words or phrases that were used in his nightmares would send him into a crying fit if used without warning, or when sometimes the helpers would find him in his bedroom, just staring at the blank walls as if he wasn't even there with them...

Being the Enderdragon's son sucks -- no doubt about that one, but it comes with its limited perks. Though he's only half Enderborne, being the descendent of the most powerful one boosts one's power levels by a significant margin as opposed to if he was just half Enderman. With the help of a small pendant that he has (courtesy of his wonderful mother), he can alter the content or trajectory of other people's dreams. The process is confusing, as most things are with the End, but it works.

And there's the other thing -- even though he has the worst nightmares out of all of them already, you'd often find Ranboo helping relieve other people's nighttime terrors at the further expense of his own mental health -- aside from the negativity from their dream being transferred over to him for later on when he sleeps, if his mother was to find out (and she almost always did), well...

He doesn't ~~like to~~ remember what she'd do to him then.

And it was after that had happened the last time and he was forced to stay asleep for hours (days) and had the most awful things done to him in the dream world (at no extra cost because his mom didn't have to do it and it left the same effect anyways) for so, so long, and he woke up to his dark, locked bedroom with nothing but the phantom pains on his back and a thin blanket to comfort him --

It was after that, weeks after (because he had to recover), that he realized that he had to leave.

It was almost a month after that before he actually did it. It, funnily enough, didn't take much preparation. It took him a few seconds to get himself to cry for his tears, a few minutes to sneak into his mother's chambers and steal four eyes, another few minutes to get the glass needed, a few moments to craft the End crystals, and a day to steal the dagger. Because Ranboo, at the time, had never killed anyone before, so starting off with his own mother definitely wasn't going to be that easy. Even though she was literally the worst and he had wished death upon her several times, he didn't think he'd have to be the one to do it. He hoped it'd be some well-executed, resilient rebellion or something cool and impersonal like that.

Nevertheless, Ranboo found himself in the dead of night, water bucket in his inventory and dagger in his hand. Water (obviously) doesn't spawn naturally in the End, but after digging through old chests (which are enchanted to keep all items inside of them perfectly preserved -- it's basically automatic) in abandoned cities thousands of blocks away, he came across a bucket of water -- and immediately burned himself with it. He shuddered to think what it would feel like to be doused in it, especially for a full Enderman.

Ranboo pushed open his mother's door silently and came across the worst possible scenario.

His mother, obviously in her human(oid) form, sat on her bed with her eyes closed, staff in hand, beads on the connected dream catcher floating in the air as her entire figure was surrounded by an eerie purple glow. Her eyes snapped open as soon as the door clicked open, and Ranboo felt a jolt of fear spike through him as they focus on him, sharp and angry.

"።ᔑリʖフフ._ ╎'ᒲ ∴フ።ꖌ╎ --"

Interrupting her with a water bucket, Ranboo said a silent apology as his mother started to let out the most pained and agonized screams the seventeen or so year old had ever heard. Not even at nighttime when she's in a bad mood and projecting it into everyone's dreams, not even from Ranboo himself.

He did his best to ignore it (which wasn't very good at all) and gripped the diamond dagger with two shaking hands. And while she was preoccupied with her skin melting off like candle wax, he plunged it into her chest with a cry, shoving her over at the same time and blocking out the stunned and hurt noises his mom made, ripping the now purple-stained weapon out and immediately stabbing her again, and again and again until the tears of shock and anguish on her face subsided and the ones on his started to burn.

He didn't notice the cracks starting to form across the queen's face, nor the small glow that emitted from them, as he was too focused on his own blood-stained, dripping hands.

He did notice, however, when the purple light hit his eyes and enveloped him in a blanket of drowsiness. He felt a sudden stab of cold, a sudden burning heat, and he slid off of his mother's crumbling body and onto the ground, dead asleep.

And that is where he remained, in blissful, dreamless slumber, until it was torn away from him when a servant shook the boy awake. He jolted up out of habit, but this time, there was nothing chasing him, nothing trying to kill him, no lines left on his back. There was definitely still blood on his hands, unusually purple stains that were next to invisible on his right side and painfully obvious on his left.

He pushed himself to his feet, wobbling, and almost losing his balance when he bent down to pick up his crown that was strewn across the floor. (If the crown was given to him by his mother, there's no doubt that he would have melted it down and thrown it into the void by now, but it came from a friend from when he was very young, and even though it reminds him of his...social status, it's still a gift that he appreciated.) His mother was nowhere to be found, dissolved into light, and he'd like to keep it that way until the last possible moment.

He exited the home and slowly made it back to the main island without saying a word, coming across the delightful scene of dozens of Endermen leaving through the portal in the center of the area. Ranboo sat in the back, waving off anyone that tried to talk to him until, slowly but surely, they all left.

Once they were gone, he sent out a silent apology to whoever was on the islands that didn't receive the message somehow, placing three of the four crystals around the edges of the portal and taking in long, shuddering breaths before placing down the fourth on the last side of the portal.

The resulting explosion blew him backward and painfully colliding with the endstone ground. He scrambled back to the bedrock portal, gripping it with his claws and tilting his head up to watch as his mom (in dragon form) phased back into existence. He tried to keep his racing heart calm as he climbed onto the barrier, making it easier for him to enter the starry portal if he needed to do it fast.

A minute passed, and he found himself face-to-face with (the now-humanoid form of) his mother -- and she looked less than pleased.

She opened her mouth, presumably to start screaming at him, but he squeezed his eyes shut and blurted out, "Before you say anything I'm going to leave and you can't change my mind because you're literally the worst and I've already gotten everyone out so you can't use them as leverage so just consider all of that before you start yelling at me okay?"

A moment of silence. A blink, and another, and another, and Ranboo, out of nowhere, was paralyzed with fear at once simple utterance from his mom.

"∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹...⊣𝙹 ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ||𝙹⚍∷ ∷𝙹𝙹ᒲ, ʖᔑʖ|| ʖ𝙹||._."

For any normal person, they'd be peeved at being sent to their room in general, but for the traumatized teen, it meant that he'd gotten in trouble and he'd be put to sleep and kept asleep and he'd have to go to The Room and it'd hurt and it'd hurt and he'd wake up and not be able to move because his back hurt just that much and --

He shook his head, releasing a quiet, breathy, "No."

Ranboo saw something flash behind his mother's eyes, and the smile that she suddenly put up was the most unsettling thing he'd seen in the real world up until that point. "╎ ᓭᔑ╎↸ --"

"Mom, can you speak ꖎᔑリ⊣⚍ᔑ⊣ᒷ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᔑリᓵ╎ᒷ -- er, no, sorry, English, can you speak English, I'm trying to learn."

He genuinely had no idea why the words that were falling from his mouth were doing so, and he regretted starting to speak in the first place as soon as he finished. He could see the fire behind his mother's eyes flare before subsiding.

"Ranboo. Go to your room this _instant_ before I have to _make you."_

Ranboo ignored the sudden want to let his hands crawl up to his ears and cover them because even though she wasn't shouting per se, she was being _loud._ Louder than normal, at least -- whether it's a weird dragon power or a weird mom power, he didn't care. It made his skin itch.

He took in another shaky breath and repeated himself.

"If you make me put you to sleep, it'll just make this worse for you."

Ranboo pointed at her defiantly. "I'll just fall back into the portal, you can't do that!"

The inherently mean smile on his mother's face quirked upwards as she tilted her head to the side, crossing her arms. "People fall forwards when they pass out, Ranboo."

The boy's face scrunched up in disbelief and confusion. "N-no they don't."

"Would you like to find out?"

As soon as the question left her mouth, Ranboo felt a cloying warmth drape over him, filling his head with a sort of fuzziness that both terrified and comforted him. His eyes were hard to keep open, and it suddenly felt, as he began to sway slightly, like taking a short nap wouldn't be such a bad idea. He was exhausted emotionally after all, and that easily translated over to physically.

And then he remembered exactly what he was standing on and what was behind him -- a literal open door to freedom. He quickly shook his head, knocking it once or twice with his fist for good measure, and yelled, "NO!! Get -- get out of my head, get out of my head, _leave me alone!"_

"Oh, but ↸ᒷᔑ∷╎ᒷ, my little boy," she crooned, taking a step forward. Ranboo wished he could move away. "You and I -- we're connected." She tapped the side of her head, making the long strands of straight, jet black, and thin hair shift slightly. "I couldn't get out of your head even if I wanted to!"

"Then -- then _I'll_ get you out," Ranboo suddenly growled, anger and hatred fuelling his sudden burst of confidence. "I will never -- _never_ \-- stop trying to get away from you. I don't care what I'll have to do, or wh-who I'll have to hurt, I don't _care."_ At that, Ranboo had expected anger, or for his mom to lunge at him, but all that he saw was her twisted smile double in size, showing off her rows of sharp teeth. He faltered in surprise and confusion before continuing. "I refuse to let you stay in my life. I will _always_ fight you."

His mother's smile twisted into something that made the teen feel physically sick. "I'm counting on it."

Without warning, the queen's mouth formed into and 'o' shape and a jet of purple flames sprung out -- right at Ranboo, who had next to no time to react.

It hit him in the forehead and he _screamed,_ stumbling backward and falling through the portal. The tears that immediately came to his eyes barely managed to touch his skin as plummeted through the stars, leaving globs of red and green trailing above him.

He was the warped image of his mother at the top, light years away, waving him goodbye before the portal shattered and the stars went out.

**.•☆•.**

∷̷̠̞̌̾͘͝ʖ̸̳́̒̊̾̑͛̉͆̅̔͜͝ͅ�̴̗̜͚̹̻̑́̆̑̓̈́́̂̎�̵̱̫̣̩̽̊̉�̶͙̬̪̎�̴̛͖̗̠̹̆͋̓͊̅̊͘͘ has just earned the achievement [F̷͕͋r̵͙͘e̴̜͆ę̷ ̷̱̋t̷̤̊ḧ̵̰́ẻ̶̳ ̷̫͌Ĕ̶͉n̷͇̏ḍ̷̿?̷͕̓]

A masked man furrows his brows. Odd. Nobody on the server had told him about finding a stronghold -- everybody if in the Overworld right now, as far as he knows. Which means that this is a problem.

And until he finds out what (or who) caused it, nobody is going to the Third Realm without his explicit permission.

Because things like that don't just happen out of nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're here from renaissance (which i haven't updated in about a month) then no you're not. :gun:
> 
> if you're a fresh face, hello! i have a solid uploading schedule.
> 
> but this will not be following one!! past the second chapter, this is mostly gonna be drabbles with a vague plot...i just want to write about somnia!ranboo pls...you can give me suggestions for dreams he gives people and how they affect everyone if you want!!! this will be fluff until it isn't. >:)


End file.
